Season 8
Season 8 of American television series Beverly Hills, 90210 aired on FOX. About This season follows the gang after college and into adulthood as they deal with numerous issues that adults face in their personnel and professional lives such as terrible working conditions, rape allegations, relationships, infidelity, sexual harassment, shootings, amnesia, parenthood, drug abuse, prostitution, homosexual rights and crime. School is over and friends of Beverly Hills 90210 are discovering that life after graduation is not as easy as they thought! Come along with Brandon, Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Val, and two newcomers Noah and Carly as they explore love and life outside of college in all 30 titillating episodes of Season 8. Experience Kelly's recovery from a drive-by shooting, Brandon and Kelly's wedding plans, and Donna's drug overdose. It doesn't take long for the gang to discover that the real world can be just as unpredictable as college. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Tiffani Thiessen as Valerie Malone :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio (31 episodes) :Hilary Swank as Carly Reynolds (episode 1-17) :Vincent Young as Noah Hunter (31 episodes) Special Guest Stars :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman ("Reunion") :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh ("The Wedding: Part 2") :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh ("The Wedding: Part 2") :Lindsay Price as Janet Sosna (18 episodes) :Jill Novick as Tracy Gaylian ("Aloha Beverly Hills: Part 2") :June Lockhart as Celia Martin ("Crimes and Misdemeanors") :Jamie Blake as Herself :Maroon 5 as Themselves (as Kara's Flowers) :Brian McKnight as Himself Recurring cast :Myles Jeffrey as Zach Reynolds (15 episodes) :Carly's son :Fatima Lowe as Terri Spar (9 episodes) :The office manager at The Beverly Beat FAMILY :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor (6 episodes) :Kelly's mother :Michael Durrell as Dr. John Martin (5 episodes) :Donna's father :Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin (4 episodes) :Donna's mother :John Reilly as Bill Taylor (4 episodes) :Kelly's father :Jed Allan as Rush Sanders (3 episodes) :Steve's father :Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver (2 episodes) :David's father Guest starring :Paul Popowich as Jasper McQuade (6 episodes) :George DelHoyo as Dr. Gary Monahan (5 episodes) :Angel Boris as Emma Bennett (5 episodes) :Mercedes Kastner as Erin Silver (4 episodes) :Christopher Orr as Cooper Hargrove (4 episodes) :Michael Reilly Burke as Jeff Stockmann (4 episodes) :Brandi Andres as Sarah Edmunds (4 episodes) :Nicole Forester as Jill Reiter (4 episodes) :Michael Trucco as Josh Hunter (3 episodes) :Johna Stewart-Bowden as Erica McKay (3 episodes) :Phil Buckman as Devin Taggart (3 episodes) :Robert Torti as Everett Sands (3 episodes) :Vincent Irizarry as Riggs (3 episodes) :Ryan Brown as Morton Muntz (2 episodes) :John Prosky as Duke Weatherill (2 episodes) :Michelle Phillips as Abby Malone (2 episodes) :Sarah Aldrich as Gwyneth Adair (2 episodes) :Neil Roberts as Jacob Wallenfels (2 episodes) :Julie Parrish as Joan Diamond ("The Wedding: Part 2") :Lynne Moody as Vanessa Markley (2 episodes) :Carrie Stevens as Marcy ("Aloha Beverly Hills: Part 1") :Tom Virtue as Mr. Cummings ("Aloha Beverly Hills: Part 1") :Juan Fernández as Fernando Caldero ("Aloha Beverly Hills: Part 2") :Brian Van Holt as Eric Anderson ("Aloha Beverly Hills: Part 2") :Robert Gossett as Det. Woods (4) :Daniel Dae Kim as Dr. Sturla (2) :Jane Rogers as Jane Schultze (2) :Jacqueline Collen as Charlotte Campbell (2) :Tamara Clatterbuck as Lucy ("The Way We Weren't") :Dean Tarrolly as Drew Zaleski ("The Way We Weren't") :Gordon Thomson as Mr. Parish (2) :Lucy Vargas as Eluvia ("The Right Thing") :Richard Whiten as Studio Manager ("The Right Thing") :Lorna Raver as Mrs. Van Dyke ("The Right Thing") :Rich Cooper as Ari Bauer ("Pride And Prejudice") :Karen Landry as Doris (2) :Jane Carr as Hairdresser ("Pride And Prejudice") :Zaid Farid as Delivery Guy ("Pride And Prejudice") :Richard Erdman as Mr. Perl ("Pride And Prejudice") :Rebecca Balding as Jill Abernathy (2) :Edith Varon as Mrs. Garibaldi ("Toil And Trouble") :Roxanna Brusso as Alana ("Toil And Trouble") :Jeanine Jackson as Loan Officer ("Toil And Trouble") :Nancy Moonves as Pam Ahern ("Friends, Lovers And Children") :Jessica Collins as Jody Carlisle (3) :Dirk Blocker as Dan The Bartender (2) :Jason Fijal as Ricky ("Friends, Lovers And Children") :Leonard Donato as Jerry Fogle ("Friends, Lovers And Children") :Neisha Trout as Julie ("Child Of The Night") :Kimberly Bailey as Assistant D.A. Debra Mills (2) :Daniel Zacapa as Detective Pate (2) :Nancy Linari as Ann ("Deadline") :Angelo Tiffe as Detective #2 ("Deadline") :Bill Dearth as Police Officer #1 ("Friends In Deed") :Tom Urich as Chet Winslow ("Friends In Deed") :Esteban Powell as Ben Wester (2) :Jennifer Savidge as Mrs. Wester (2) :Christopher Curry as Jerry Wester (2) :Gretchen German as Photographer ("Comic Relief") :Pat Crowley as Audrey Cutler (2) :Robert Curtis-Brown as Robert Gwinnet (2) :Christopher Daniel Barnes as Lenny ("The Elephant's Father") :Eddie Ebell as Mark (2) :Christopher Thomas as Lawyer ("The Elephant's Father") :J. Robin Miller as Leah ("The Elephant's Father") :Terry Cain as Jo ("The Elephant's Father") :Jennifer Hetrick as Kim ("Rebound") :Danielle Wiener as Sasha ("Rebound") :Christie Lynn Smith as Kristi Koontz ("Rebound") :David Andriole as Harry ("Rebound") Photos :Season 8/Gallery Episodes Category:Seasons